


Tout pour toi

by Kinns



Series: ABO universe nobody asked [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, French National Team, Friendship/Love, Heat Stroke, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Friendship, kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Si cela lui convenait d’avoir un alpha raté comme lui pour l’instant, Antoine ne pouvait rien souhaiter de plus au monde.





	Tout pour toi

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> Comme je suis sympa voici 5 réponses à des questions que personne ne pose.  
> 1\. Non j'ai pas abandonné Bambi, j'étais juste en partiel.  
> 2\. Oui j'ai un tout petit peu avancé, donc c'est possible que j'ai raté mes partiels.  
> 3\. J'ignore quand la suite va arriver et ça a le don de me taper sur le système.  
> 4\. Oui on peut dire que c'est une panne/démotivation qui ne touche que Bambi.  
> 5\. Donnez moi plus de bottom!Paul et de anybody/Doom Patrol!Vic pleeeeease T.T
> 
> Je pense que je vais bientôt faire un Michael B. Jordan/Paul Pogba, je me tate... ce couple me fait de l'oeil depuis que j'ai lu une fic sur Liam Payne et un joueur de foot US que je ne trouve plus T.T est-ce que ça a un rapport concret ? Non, mais ça m'inspire bizarrement. Et j'ai envie d'écrire une mini-série (aka deux OS long sa mère) sur l'Egypte ancienne qui vont vous choquer, donc je suis encore réticente.  
> Bref. Bonne lecture.

Le souffle lent et calme, il profitait de son paisible sommeil. Rien n'aurait pu troubler son repos du juste, profond et serein ; le monde aurait pu prendre feu que cela n'allait pas le faire sourciller. La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer l'air rafraîchissant de la nuit dans sa chambre fermée et dans le noir complet. Seule sa respiration tranquille était la preuve que quelqu'un était dans la pièce ; il était tellement silencieux et statique dans son lit qu'il fallait vraiment prêter l'oreille pour le remarquer. Son ventre se levait doucement à chaque inspiration et retombait avec la même vitesse quelques secondes plus tard, imperturbable.

Antoine ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il aimait les nuits à Clairefontaine. Cet endroit était sa deuxième maison, il n'avait aucun mal à retrouver la même quiétude qu'à Madrid. Le lit était dur, mais moelleux, épousant parfaitement les formes de son corps. Les pièces étaient bien insonorisées, cela le surprenait réellement les matins quand il ouvrait sa porte et découvrait l'agitation ambiante du couloir.

Il était tellement bien, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Toutefois, le calme ne dura pas plus longtemps : il se redressa en sursaut d'un coup, inquiet et alarmé. Il ne voyait rien autour de lui, mais quelque chose l'étouffait et le gênait grandement, sans savoir ce que cela pouvait être. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, Antoine avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air, de toquer à la porte d'en face pour s'assurer que tout allait bien... La respiration rapide, il essaya de se calmer, mais son cœur ne cessait de se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il s'assure que tout allait bien, pour pouvoir à nouveau profiter du calme de la nuit.

Dans le noir quasi-complet, Antoine quitta avec empressement son lit soudainement froid et inhospitalier, bien décidé à trouver la source du problème. Il connaissait cette chambre par cœur et n'eut aucun mal à arriver jusqu'à la porte, en dépit de l'obscurité. Dans le couloir, son cœur se serra davantage, alors que le calme absolu l'accueillait. Personne n'était réveillé, aucun bruit, il n'y avait pas âme qui bouge, pourtant Antoine ne fut pas rassuré ; bien au contraire. Il aurait cent fois préféré voir tout le monde perdre les pédales, plutôt que se retrouver seul face à cette gêne.

Le cœur serré, il avança jusqu'à la porte d'en face, sans lever ses pieds nus de la moquette. Il avait froid maintenant, peut-être aurait-il dû prendre sa couette avec lui ? Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, il voulait d'abord vérifier que son ami n'avait rien. Doucement, il posa l'oreille contre la porte et fit le vide en lui pour ne pas manquer le moindre bruit en provenance de la chambre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant un gémissent de douleur et d'inconfort. Antoine s'écarta de la porte, interdit et n'osant croire ce qu'il se passait. Que devait-il faire ? Avait-il le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre sans s'être annoncé et au beau milieu de la nuit ? L'envie d'entrer et de voir de ses propres yeux le mal qui rongeait, était clairement là, mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Antoine mit sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit ; quand s'était-il déjà montré raisonnable de toute façon ?

L'odeur était familière, l'accueillant automatiquement dans sa douceur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, attristé par les gémissements qui étaient bien plus audibles à présent. Qu'allait-il trouver en se retournant ? Il craignait le pire, peut-être qu'aller réveillait un membre du staff était la meilleure solution au final ?

Non, pas question. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette vilaine idée et s'avança vers le lit, où un corps se tordait de douleur sous les draps. Les râles d'inconfort emplissaient ses oreilles et retournaient son estomac, son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, incapable de détourner le regard de son ami. Mince, il avait besoin d'aide...

Antoine s’accroupit au niveau de sa tête et avança sa main pour caresser son front, mais la chaleur qui émanait de son corps était palpable avant même de mettre leur peau en contact. Quand il le toucha, il ne fut pas surpris par sa température et eut presque de la peine de le trouver ainsi.

Sa main à température normale dut paraître bien fraîche, car son ami geignit de contentement, avant de s'agiter.

-Qui.. Qui est... Là ?

-Shhh... C'est moi Piochi, c'est ton Grizou...

Cela sembla rassurer Paul, qui s'appuya contre sa paume pour obtenir le plus de fraîcheur possible. Antoine devrait aller lui chercher une serviette humide pour l'aider, mais n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de son meilleur ami gémissant.

-Hé Paul, tu m'entends ? Je te ramène du linge froid, d'accord ?

-Non reste... Grizou, reste avec moi...

Sa respiration était laborieuse et il pleurait presque en parlant, Antoine ne pouvait pas le quitter ainsi, mais que faire ?

Oh, mais bien sûr ! Antoine enleva son tee-shirt, l'abandonnant sans scrupule sur le sol et se glissa dans les draps bouillant de Paul. Celui-ci s'accrocha aussitôt à lui, chercha à mettre toutes les parties de son corps brûlant en contact avec le sien. Malgré les gémissements et plaintes qui résonnaient dans la pièce, Antoine n'en fut pas dérangé. Se savoir avec Paul pour traverser cette épreuve le rassura plus qu'autre chose et l'aida à somnoler. Une main frottant le dos de Paul, il se laissa bercer par les couinements et les frottements contre sa cuisse.

En temps normal, Antoine aurait trouvé cela dérangeant comme situation. Toutefois, il avait vécu ce moment bien trop souvent pour être dérangé. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait résister à l'appel de son meilleur ami quand ses chaleurs arrivaient.

Antoine n'était qu'un alpha raté, il n'était pas réactif aux chaleurs des omégas, pourtant dès que Paul entrait en chaleur, il ne pouvait rester de marbre. Naturellement, il ne sentait pas la différence entre les gens, incapable de savoir quand quelqu'un était énervé, heureux, triste, excité ou en rut, mais dès que son Piochi était concerné, c'était comme si le voile sur ses sens s'enlevait.

Malheureusement il n'avait pas la même réaction phéromonale que tous les alphas, il ne pouvait délivrer Paul de son mal, alors il se contentait de le serrer contre lui et tentait de lui prodiguer tout ce dont il avait besoin.

-Grizou, fais quelque chose... N'importe quoi... J'ai mal... J'ai mal...

Paul se remit à pleurer contre le haut de sa tête, se frottant douloureusement contre lui, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'Antoine ne pouvait lui fournir. Il se serra contre, une boule au ventre.

-Chuut bébé, ça va passer...

Les pleurs ne cessèrent pas, bien qu'ils diminuassent. La gorge sèche, Antoine s'éloigna du cou de son meilleur ami, s'appuya sur son avant-bras et caressa sa joue. Paul gémit, pliant sous le contact. Il détestait faire cela, mais il n'avait pas le choix :

-Tu vas être un bon oméga pour moi, Paul ?

Ils ne voyaient rien dans le noir, mais Antoine pouvait déjà imaginer le regard soumis de son ami oméga.

-Oui... Oui...

-Alors jouis pour moi.

Avec un couinement douloureux, Paul se libéra. Antoine enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa s'accrocher à lui en haletant, perdu dans ses pleurs. Il aimait être avec lui, mais le début des chaleurs était la partie qu'il aimait le moins.

 

 

Quand ce fut l'heure la plus tardive pour aller déjeuner, Antoine se résolut enfin à quitter la douce étreinte, se rhabilla et s'en alla, dégoûté de se séparer de son ami. Il voulait passer plus de temps à ses côtés, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mettre de côté l'entraînement ou ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient arrivés à Clairefontaine la veille pour préparer le match contre la Bolivie et même s’ils étaient confiants, ils devaient apprendre à jouer avec toutes ces nouvelles personnes.

Les mains dans les poches, Antoine s’approcha doucement de la cantine, son entrain naturel loin de lui… Oh, mais Paul allait avoir besoin de manger, non ? Il fallait qu’il aille lui chercher de quoi tenir la journée, bien entendu ! Ils ne pouvaient pas passer la journée ensemble, mais Antoine pouvait l’aider à passer ses chaleurs sans trop souffrir au moins, non ?

Quand il arriva dans la salle à manger, il salua tout le monde avec un grand sourire :

-La famille, ça va ?

Il récupéra un plateau en mettant à peu près tout ce qu’il vit en chantonnant, car Paul allait avoir besoin de force. Les chaleurs le mettaient dans un état émotionnel horrible puisqu’il n’avait pas d’alphas, et une fois les premières douleurs passées, il mourrait de faim. Antoine n’était jamais sûr du moment où cela arrivait, mais il préférait prévenir que guérir. 

Son plateau copieusement rempli, il s’avança jusqu’à la table du coach en faisant en sorte de ne rien faire tomber. Les nouveaux furent surpris, mais ceux qui l’avaient vu lors de précédentes sélections comprirent immédiatement.

-Coach, ça va ? Bien dormi ?

-Oui, bien et toi ?

-Ouais, tranquille ! 

Antoine serra la main à Guy et lui, puis s’en alla faire un tour de table pour saluer chaque coéquipier encore là. Plusieurs avaient déjà quitté la table, Antoine les verrait sur le terrain dans une trentaine de minutes. Certains des gars lui lançaient des regards perplexes, méfiants, tandis que d’autres agirent normalement. Sans doute la timidité, non ? Il finit son tour et revint auprès de Didier, sans prendre place. 

-Coach, Paul est malade.

-Oui, ça se sent, répondit Didier avec un sourire crispé. 

Antoine se sentit pour essayer de discerner l’odeur de Paul sur lui, mais il ne remarqua rien d’anormal. De toute façon, il ne sentait pas vraiment de différence entre Paul normal et Paul en chaleur, il le savait simplement. 

-Je lui amène de quoi manger, je m’occupe de lui, pas de soucis à se faire. 

Didier soupira, échangea un regard douteux avec Guy, avant de l’observer sous toutes ses coutures. Bien sûr qu’il le croyait et lui faisait confiance, Antoine savait qu’il allait lui donner son autorisation ; de toute façon, tout le monde savait qu’il le ferait même s’il disait non. 

-Tu n’as pas intérêt à manquer ou être en retard à un seul entraînement.

-Pas de problème, coach ! 

Antoine récupéra le plateau d’une main agile et s’éloigna d’eux sans se retourner, les oubliant complètement. Perdu dans son monde, il ne remarqua pas les regards intéressés et curieux de ses coéquipiers. Quand il était à Clairefontaine, Antoine n’avait qu’une personne en tête : Paul Pogba. 

Bien plus rapide au retour, Antoine n’eut aucun mal à se retrouver dans ce détale qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, il savait quelle marche grinçait, où le bois était plus creux, où il pouvait choper une écharde… Il connaissait le château comme sa poche, il avait passé trop d’année à faire le chemin jusqu’à la chambre de Paul avec un plateau dans les mains sans tenir la rampe. 

Il croisa Matuidi, qui avait l’air plongé dans ses pensées et dérangé par quelque chose, il ne le remarqua même pas.

-Blaise ?

Celui-ci sursauta et lui offrit un regard avenant, quitté de toute tension, comme si la présence d’Antoine le rassurait déjà. Avait-il un service à lui demander, peut-être ?

-Antoine, tu vas bien ? Est-ce que… tu as vu Paul, à tout hasard ?

Blaise connaissait Paul et savait que c’était un oméga, ce n’était un secret pour personne même, mais Antoine trouvait cela intime de parler des chaleurs de quelqu’un d’autre.

-Il est malade, il nous rejoindra demain soir ou vendredi normalement. Je m’occupe de lui, ne t’en fais pas.

Blaise rit doucement, bien entendu qu’Antoine allait surveiller Paul, ce n’était pas la source de ses inquiétudes.

-On a plusieurs nouveaux, n’hésite pas à m’en parler si tu sens une menace, d’accord ?

Antoine fronça les sourcils : « Pourquoi on me menacerait ? » Jamais personne ne l’avait menacé depuis qu’il était à Clairefontaine, pourtant d’autres nouveaux étaient déjà venus, cela n’avait aucun sens.

Blaise posa une main sur son épaule, indulgent, puis regarda fixement dans une autre direction, Antoine l’imita, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi il montrait la chambre de Paul.

-Bah quoi Piochi ?

-Pense à fermer sa porte à clef en sortant, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard, si ?

Blaise lui tapota l’épaule et s’en alla.

Antoine balaya la scène de son esprit, content de pouvoir servir Paul et entra dans sa chambre rapidement. Wow, on aurait dit qu’il se trouvait dans une fournaise tant il faisait chaud, comment Paul pouvait tenir là-dedans ? Il s’empressa de poser le plateau sur la table de chevet, désolé pour son ami.

Paul avait l’air misérable dans son lit : il tremblait, gémissait de douleur, incapable de bouger, de voir ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, appelant à l’aide un alpha qui voudrait bien s’occuper de lui, à la recherche de contact. Il transpirait à grosse goutte, comme après un effort non négligeable, en nage complet, essoufflé et épuisé d’avoir mal, d’être incapable de se tenir tout seul.

Il devait mourir de chaud, pensa Antoine. Il savait que s’il touchait Paul maintenant, il ne pourrait pas quitter la chambre, mais il devait faire quelque chose pour l’aider… Le linge sec semblait être la meilleure option pour l’instant, alors il enleva son propre tee-shirt, l’humidifia dans la salle de bain et revint à ses côtés. 

-Piochi ? C’est Grizou… 

Antoine tapota sa joue avec le tissue, s’attirant un feulement peiné et Paul se mit presque en position fœtale par réflexe. Il réitéra doucement son action, mais cette fois Paul eut l’air d’apprécier le froid sur lui. 

-C’est moi, ton Grizou… chuchota-t-il. Je t’ai laissé de quoi manger sur la table, d’accord ? Je reviens à midi, tu crois que ça ira mieux ?

-Non, reste avec moi… 

Antoine sourit, mais ne tomba pas dans le piège : dès que Paul avait ses chaleurs il avait du mal à accepter d’être loin de lui et exagérait les choses. Il caressa son front pour enlever la sueur qui devait lui coller à la peau. 

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas…

-Je te déteste… 

Il pouffa de rire quand Paul lui tourna délibérément le dos, toussant et se noyant dans sa chaleur. Antoine tapota sa nuque, tout en essayant d’avoir son attention en étant allongé à côté de lui. 

-Allez Piochi, boude pas…

-You’re the worst mate I ever had. 

Antoine ricana parce que c’était la chose que Paul faisait à chaque fois en période de chaleur : il se plaignait en anglais. Certains mots n’avaient pas d’équivalent d’une langue à une autre, alors bien souvent Paul trouvait plus simple de râler en anglais.  Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais cela l’amusait toujours autant. 

-Allez, je te ramène ce que tu veux en revenant, d’accord ?

-A better mate, chouina-t-il. Toi, t’es nul.

-D’accord, accepta-t-il en riant. Je te ramène le meilleur que je vois, dac ? Piochi, désolé, je reviens vite…

-Lâcheur.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et s’éloigna, parce qu’il aimait Paul ainsi. Il récupéra la bassine dans la salle de bain, mit un fond d’eau et la déposa au sol, au niveau de la tête de Paul. Quand il allait vomir, parce que cela allait fatalement arriver, Antoine savait que Paul allait pleurer s’il pensait créer du travail pour les autres.

-Piochi, j’y vais.

-Je m’en fous, I know you don’t like me back…

Antoine posa sur ses mains sur ses hanches, dépité, inspira pour se donner courage et expira en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. Il reprit son tee-shirt mouillé et tapota encore une fois la nuque de Paul.

-Bien sûr que si mon Piochi. T’es celui que j’aime le plus, je dois quand même y aller. A toute à l’heure ?

Cette fois Paul attrapa le tee-shirt d’Antoine et s’essuya le visage avec. Cela pouvait paraitre anodin, mais Antoine savait que son odeur d’alpha raté aidait pour calmer le pauvre oméga en chaleur. Il rit, avant de s’obliger à quitter la pièce pour de bon. Il ne s’en rendait pas compte, mais Paul se noyait dans ses phéromones et arrivait à jouir plus vite que lorsqu’il était complètement seul.

 

***

 

L’entrainement se passa trop lentement au goût d’Antoine. D’habitude, il trainait avec Paul, Olivier ou Hugo, parce qu’il les connaissait depuis le plus longtemps, mais aucun des trois n’étaient présents… Olivier préparait la finale de l’Europa League, tandis que Hugo faisait de même pour la Champion League, et Paul avait ses chaleurs. 

Par défaut, il s’échauffa avec Blaise en papotant pour en apprendre plus sur sa vie à Turin, mais chacune de ses pensées étaient pour Paul. Le pauvre devait se tordre de douleur, seul et oublié de tous… Il était inquiet, que faisait-il dans sa chambre ? Et s’il avait besoin de quelque chose et qu’Antoine n’était pas à côté ? Il aurait dû s’assurer que Paul avait son portable à proximité avant de l’abandonner. 

Quel piètre ami et alpha était-il pour Paul ! Dans combien de temps pourrait-il rejoindre Paul ? Bon sang, dire qu’ils n’avaient même pas encore fini l’échauffement, il ne tiendrait pas… 

-Antoine ? 

Griezmann leva la tête, marqua l’arrêt et regarda la personne qui l’appelait. Kingsley Coman ? Qu’est-ce qu’il lui voulait maintenant ? 

-Ouais ?

Savoir Paul seul le mettait en colère et il parlait sèchement aux gens à cause de cela, ce n’était pas volontaire du tout. Ceux qui le connaissaient depuis de nombreuses sélections n’étaient même plus dérangés par son comportement déraisonnable.

-Euh… Où est Paul ?

Kingsley n’était même pas sûr de sa question et regretta presque de l’avoir posée à cause du regard de braise qu’il reçut.

-Il est malade, pourquoi ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais retourner m’entraîner avec Ben.

Kingsley courut en direction de Pavard, son futur partenaire du Bayern, pour éviter de contrarier Antoine plus qu’il ne l’était. Antoine clapit en sentant une main s’abattre sur son crâne.

-Aïe ! S’écria-t-il en se massant.

-Arrête d’être insupportable comme ça, le gronda Blaise. Tu fais peur à tous les nouveaux.

-Quoi… ? Mais pas du tout.

-Bien sûr que si, regarde. 

Antoine observa ses partenaires de jeu, prenant le temps de faire attention à ce qu’il se passait autour de lui : Thomas préférait s’échauffer avec Mike pour lui présenter les autres, Kurt et Lucas ne se lâchaient pas, les joueurs de la Bundesliga étaient ensemble, Samuel avait choisi son partenaire du Barça pour son premier jour en sélection, ceux de l’OL faisaient bande à part et enfin, les joueurs du PSG avaient accepté Thauvin et Ben Yedder pour s’entraîner. Malgré tout cela, ils regardaient tous Antoine avec méfiance, comme s’ils ne savaient pas comment l’approcher ou lui parler. 

Avait-il l’air si hostile que cela sans Paul à ses côtés ? Impossible. 

-Tu t’en rends pas compte, mais tu empestes la chaleur de Paul, continua Blaise. On dirait que _tu es_ en chaleur, mais en même temps tu sens l’alpha protecteur, c’est super dérangeant pour ceux qui peuvent te sentir. C’est encore pire pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas.

-Pourquoi ? Voulut savoir Antoine.

-Contente-toi de jouer et de ne tuer personne, ce sera un bon début. 

Après toutes ces années en équipe de France, Antoine était devenu bon à prétendre d’être concentré sur l’entraînement, alors que toutes ses pensées allaient vers Paul. Il avait hâte de le voir.

 

***

 

Quand ils purent aller manger, Antoine accompagna les autres attaquants pour prendre à manger, parce qu’il savait que Paul aurait faim. Il ne mit que ce qu’il savait qui lui ferait plaisir et sautait presque d’impatience à l’idée de revoir Pogba. Serait-ce assez pour lui ? S’il manquait quoique ce soit, il irait le chercher dans la seconde, il voulait juste faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faciliter ses chaleurs. 

Alors qu’il montait encore une fois les escaliers jusqu’à la chambre de son Paul, quelque chose glaça son sang. Il ignorait ce qui provoquait cette sensation en lui, mais cela n’était pas plaisant et le mettait en colère. Quelque chose se rapprochait, mais pas dans son périmètre à lui, dans le périmètre de _Paul_. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le plateau qu’il tenait, ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu’il était prêt à se défendre. 

S’il avait pu courir dans les escaliers sans tout renverser pour arriver jusqu’à Paul, il l’aurait fait, mais cela ne l’empêcha d’accélérer le mouvement, en alerte. Il eut du mal à reconnaître la pâle figure qui se tenait dans le couloir, sa colère augmenta d’un cran quand il remarqua qu’il se tenait devant la chambre de Paul.

Au diable la promesse faite à Blaise, il allait tuer quelqu’un. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? 

L’autre joueur sursauta à cause de son ton froid et colérique, quittant son étrange transe. Bon sang, l’odeur de Paul l’avait attiré et Dieu seul savait ce qu’il aurait fait si Antoine n’était pas arrivé à temps. Il voulait casser le plateau sur sa tête et ne plus jamais le voir en équipe de France ou n’importe où ailleurs.

Quand Antoine fut assez près de lui, la mémoire lui revint d’un coup : c’était Clément Lenglet, joueur à Barcelone, club qu’il devrait rejoindre si tout se passait bien. Il se planta devant la porte de Paul, prêt à mordre ou casser des bras. 

-Alors ?

-Je… J’ai cru entendre… à l’aide… Qui est dans cette pièce ? 

Entendre à l’aide ? _Entendre à l’aide ?_ Antoine n’était peut-être pas un assez bon alpha pour Paul, mais il s’assurait que _jamais_ Paul n’ait besoin de quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Qui était ce Lenglet pour sous-entendre qu’il ne suffisait pas ?

-Personne qui ne te concerne. Si tu veux revenir en EDF un jour, je te conseille de t’en aller maintenant. 

Clément fronça les sourcils et Antoine put jurer voir du dédain dans le regard marron en face de lui. Il allait exploser si ce type continuait de le provoquer ouvertement, aucun alpha n’avait jamais rien tenté avec Paul depuis que Griezmann était là, qui était ce type pour penser rivaliser avec lui ? 

-Clem ! 

Lenglet détourna le regard vers la voix de Samuel, Antoine remarqua que Blaise le suivait, inquiet. Les deux nouveaux arrivants se placèrent entre les deux alphas pour les séparer et Samuel posa sa main sur l’épaule de son équipier de Barcelone pour l’éloigner. 

-Les autres te cherchent, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Viens…

-Qui est dans cette chambre ?

-Personne, viens. 

Samuel poussa Clément pour le forcer à quitter cet étage sans rien lui expliquer. Blaise soupira, s’excusa auprès d’Antoine et aida Sam dans sa tâche. C’était cela dont Blaise parlait dans la matinée ? Il avait envie de le tacler de manière à peine légale pour lui montrer qu’on ne touchait pas à ses plates-bandes. Il secoua sa tête et chassa ses pensées, Paul l’attendait. 

Tant bien que mal, il ouvrit la porte et s’engouffra dans la fournaise qu’était la chambre de Pogba. Il sourit en le voyant un peu plus conscient que dans la matinée et déposa le plateau à côté de l’autre, qui était presque fini. 

-Salut Grizou…, chuchota Paul en tendant la main vers lui.

-Salut Piochi… 

Il s’assit en travers du lit, prenant les doigts de Paul entre les siens, rempli de douceur pour ce jeune homme tellement doux sous ses grands airs de fanfaron. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans son cou, recevant le gémissement avec plaisir. 

-Qui était dehors ? J’ai senti l’odeur d’un autre alpha quand tu es entré.

-Personne. 

Paul passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui, les yeux entrouverts à cause de la fatigue de ses chaleurs. Son corps était encore brûlant, tous ses mouvements étaient lents, ses mots étaient à peine audibles et il peinait à cacher sa douleur et inconfort, mais Antoine voyait clair en lui. Il voyait toujours tout chez Paul.

-Merci pour ce matin.

-Tout pour toi, mon Piochi.

Paul acceptait avec joie la moindre chose que Griezmann lui donnait, attendant avidement tout ce qu’il pouvait avoir, souhaitant la récompense ultime : Paul voulait qu’il le marque comme son oméga. Cette requête le faisait gentiment marrer, parce que comment pouvait-il faire cela quand son organisme réagissait à peine aux chaleurs de Paul ? Il n’entendait pas l’alpha en lui, il ne pourrait donner tout ce que l’oméga en Paul lui demandait.

L’idée qu’un autre alpha puisse s’accaparer Paul le rendait fou, torturait ses entrailles et lui donnait envie de vomir. Personne n’avait le droit de toucher son Paul, peu importe à quel point cela sonnait égoïste. Il ne lui convenait sans doute pas, mais Antoine ferait toujours tout pour combler son Piochi.

-Est-ce que je te suffis, Piochi ?

-Si tu ne suffisais pas, mes chaleurs n’arriveraient pas le jour où je sens enfin ton odeur…

Antoine sourit. L’oméga en Paul l’avait accepté depuis bien longtemps alors, puisque ses chaleurs tombaient toujours quand ils étaient à Clairefontaine. Jusqu’à présent Antoine se demandait si c’était son cycle habituel, mais maintenant il savait qu’ils s’étaient juste accordés l’un à l’autre, telle la paire qu’il avait toujours souhaité être avec lui. 

Il se noya dans la chaleur corporelle de Paul. Si cela lui convenait d’avoir un alpha raté comme lui pour l’instant, Antoine ne pouvait rien souhaiter de plus au monde.

**Author's Note:**

> -Vous êtes des batards, répliqua Paul en s'asseyant avec Blaise le vendredi soir.  
> -Pourquoi ? Répondit-il en ricanant avec Sam.  
> -Pourquoi vous venez jamais me voir quand je suis malade ?  
> Blaise pouffa de rire, avant de tendre sa fourchette vers l'autre bout de la table où étaient Griezmann et Lemar.  
> -Tu vois ton chien de garde là-bas ? Personne ne passe, les gentils, les méchants... _Personne._  
>  -Il a failli attaquer Clément, affirma Sam. Ajoute 'chien méchant' la prochaine fois.  
> Ils éclatèrent de rire à leur propre bêtise, tandis que Paul ne pouvait empêcher un sourire niais sur ses lèvres. Il avait choisi le bon alpha.


End file.
